365 Days with A Few Years Give or Take
by M14Mouse
Summary: It is Sam's birthday. Dean thought that would be a good idea to go out for some drinks and just relax. He thought wrong. Sammy is drunk and thinking way too much.


365 Days with A Few Years Give or Take

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It is Sam's birthday. Dean thought that would be a good idea to go out for some drinks and just relax. He thought wrong. Sammy is drunk and thinking way too much.

Chaos_slave's prompt: Anytime in s7 or s8. Sam always wondered how old Dean considered himself after his 40 years in Hell but now Sam has his own questions about his age after his time in the cage. After a bit to much to drink and the approach of his birthday, Sam has a drunken conversation with Dean about their age.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love bingo prompt: Mistake

"Add six months…then carry the one…" Sam said as he wrote on his napkin.

Dean glanced over at his brother. He thought it would be a good idea to take his brother out for a drink. No hunts…no women. Just them, drinks, stale peanuts, and maybe a game or two. But Sammy started popping shots like they were candy. Now, he was drunk as hell. This was turning out to be a mistake.

"Do you include heaven?" Sam said as he wrote something down on his napkin. Dean blinked from his drink and looked over at his brother.

What was he talking about? What in the crap was he doing over there?

"Huh?" He said as he glanced over at his brother.

"I am trying to figure out how old we are. Hell made everything soooo confusing," Sammy nodded his head like it was the most important thing in the world.

What the fuck?

"See if we are going to add our time in hell, you would be anywhere from 80 to 85 years old. But it could be debatable because we don't know if Heaven runs on the same rules and let not forget the Trickster! So, you are maybe older. But guess, what "big brother", I am older than you now. But I don't want to be the older brother. I liked being the little brother." Sam said in a sing song voice.

Crap….hell, no. He opened his mouth to stop this damn nonsense right now.

"I am 166… a few years give or take. Happy birthday to me…being the oldest man in the world! Hehe…Funny thing is Lucifer loved to celebrate my birthday ever last one of them. He made sure that it was…special. One time, he gave me birthday spanking with a whip….," Sam said.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He said as slammed his drink on the counter. Sam blinked liked he had no idea why he was yelling

The bar wasn't busy but the people who were in there were turning toward them. Screw this. He took out his wallet and threw some money on the counter. He dragged his brother out of his chair and out of the bar without another major breakdown. Once he got him to the car (damn, his drunk ass was heavy), he forced him to seat on the hood of the car.

"Okay, Sammy…what in the hell?" He shouted as he started to pace in front of him.

He really thought once Cas took Sam's memories of hell that they wouldn't have this problem. But apparently, he was wrong.

And Sam…Sam looked liked he was three again and stolen the last chocolate chip cookie from the package.

"Sammy…."

"I started to think…how old I am and how old I felt. I don't feel thirty. Today…I felt every year in hell and I ache. I feel tired and stretch thin like a little butter spread over too much bread. Today, I feel it…I feel everything. I was wondering if you felt it too," his brother said softly.

Damn it…he felt his throat tighten up. He knew how his brother felt. He had been there. In beginning, he dealt it with a good stiff drink. Hell…several stiff drinks but now…he knew better. That did nothing to drown out the memories of hell.

He took a seat next to his drunk little brother on the hood of the car.

"I do. Some days more so than others but you know what keeps me going?"

"What?"

"You."

His little brother gave him a little drunk smile.

"I thought no chick flick moments."

"Today is special. It is your birthday. Beside, I still have to give your cake," He said with a grin.

"It better not be a Barbie cake."

"Nah…Only, the best for the princess…"

"You didn't…" Sam said with a groan.

"Nothing goes better with a hangover than a Little Mermaid cake."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. I am awesome and you know it. Oh, one more thing…"

"What is that?"

"No matter what has or will happen, you are still my little brother."

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
